Monitoring systems can be designed to detect intrusions and/or the presence of other emergency situations (e.g., fires, carbon monoxide leakage, medical emergencies, etc.) through the use of integrated sensors placed in various locations of a property. For instance, monitoring systems can include control units that detect monitoring system data such as sensor inputs, track arm/disarm statuses, and/or signal instructions. The monitor control units can then transmit the detected monitoring system data to a central monitoring station.